Lianxed
"Some are born with talent, others must work hard to become talented, then there's the people that just plain suck." --Lianxed Lianxed (Lie-anz-d) is a optimistic teen from Radiant Town. He is not well known as he spends most of his time alone. His father died when he was young, so he now lives with his grandmother in the Land of Departure. His alignment is Light, and his specialization is Magic. Journal Entry Born in radiant town, he is a 16 year old boy with high hopes. His father died when attacked by wilderbeasts, and his mother couldn't take care of him anymore so he now lives with his grandmother in the Land of Departure. He works hard everyday to become a stronger person. The only thing in the way of his goal is his clumsyness. He weilds a sai and is learning to harness the power of lightning. Background Before Lianxed (Li for short) is a 16 year old boy from Radiant Town. He was the son of Valdid, his father, and Nora, his mother and a former mage. Valdid, His father, was killed by wilderbeasts when his village was attacked when he was only 6 years old. This led him to have a fear of wild animals and evil creatures. After his father died, Nora, his mother, took care of him for 10 months until she used a dark portal to send him to his grandmother at the Land of Departure for better care. When he turned 14 he started training with a mysterious Sai handed down from his grandfather, who mysteriously disappeared when he was young. He trains in a secret training site built by him where he spends day and night, training hard. A few miles from the training ground is a mysterious cave where his hand glows white whenever he is near it. Remnant Invasion During the invasion, Lianxed tries to fight off the remnants, but his Sai was useless. So he takes shelter in a cave, where he finds a Keyblade crystallized. He then reads an inscription above the crystal saying that only someone with a strong heart can break the crystal and be able to wield the Keyblade. He is then attacked by a Remnant. Just before he loses consciousness, he sees the Keyblade start to glow. When he regains consciousness, he wakes up in his home on his bed. His grandmother explains to him that he was only out for a few minutes, and that someone carried him home so his grandmother could take care of his wounds. He then asks what the mysterious figure looked like, but she explains that it was dark and she didn't see his face. Driven by curiosity, he packs his bags, explains the situation to his grandmother, and then departes to find answers to these mysteries. Personality Lianxed is energetic, optimistic, and enthusiastic dispite his situation with his parents. His personality is ironic, seeing as most capricorns are pessimistic. He has a good sense of humor, but knows when to be serious. He is very respectful towards others, and doesn't like to joke around with them, until he knows them well enough. He is a little clumsy He spends his free time working hard everyday at his self-built training ground so he can be come stronger, and see though his clumsyness. Apperance Liaxned is a teenager of average height, with a build of a typical boy his age. He had spiky, cadmium orange hair and blue eyes. Li wears a plain yellow t-shirt with blue jeans, and shoes that are colored in shades of grey and black, and has blue straps in place of laces with white socks. He has a tattoo on his left palm that has been there since birth. Abilities He uses his sai in his right hand, and uses magic with his left. The capricorn symbol glows red when he casts attack magic, and green when using friendship commands. The neutral color is black. He prefers to defeat one enemy at a time, starting with the biggest and strongest enemy first, working his way down to the weakest and smallest. When battling a single boss, he likes to do a combo, then back away when they attack, then do another combo, and repeat. He faces the enemy with his right side facing them, seeing as he is right handed. When casting magic, he points his palm out towards the enemy and says the name of the magic he's using. When he uses friendship commands, the action varies. Weapons Keyblade: His keyblade is called the "The Wroth Capricorn" (Insert image) Non-keyblade: He uses a Sai called the "Spark of Vengance" (Insert image)